Jamie Blarb
Jamie is Erwin Walsh's extraterrestrial best friend and the main character of the books and TV series. He is also the prince of Planet Blarb. He is hiding on Earth from the Vloks, villainous aliens who eat alien princes. He was voiced by Max Jarquin. In Japan, he was voiced by 'Takahiro Mizushima Depiction in the series In the books, One morning while having breakfast with his parents on Blurb (Blarb), His dad, King Blurbo III bought a newspaper and found out of the newspaper that Jamie is in the menu in Blarb (Vlok) for King Blarbono's twelve thousandth birthday as puted by Blarbus IX. Jamie prepared packing his stuff up, including the umbrella, space dictionary, sunscreen, Super Ceil and his human costume as made by his mum, Blurbina. Jamie says goodbye then he goes to Earth, but he has to stop to have something to eat at Galactic Burger, refill his car at the gas station, then finally, landed in Earth, landed in Erwin's backyard, located in 143 Dessaisons Street, Jolieville, Erwin, reading in his bedroom running out of his house, discovered Jamie, then Erwin fainted next to him. Jamie and Erwin became friends, even Erwin presents to his family, and Jamie will have a better life. In the TV series, One night, while having dinner with his parents on Blarb, Jamie and his parents intercepted a conversation between General Vlok and his aid. They were talking about planning to eat Jamie. Jamie's parents acted instantly, his mother quickly sewing his human disguise. Even though his father called Earth polluted, Jamie's mother decided he should go there because the Vloks couldn't be able to breathe there. So after saying goodbye, Jamie left Blarb to Earth. He landed in Erwin's backyard. Erwin (who was in the bathroom) stepped outside and discovered Jamie. Jamie tried to pretend he was a human, but Erwin soon found out Jamie's secret as he was being too obvious. Erwin and Jamie became friends (as Erwin was completely lonely before) and Erwin decided to tell his parents that Jamie was his foreign pen pal so Jamie could have a place to live in Erwin's house. Personality Jamie usually has an optimistic personality, and he takes the chance when he finds a way to get back home without the Vloks eating him. He is shown to be very loving towards his parents. He values his friendship with Erwin, but sometimes he becomes a bit too overprotective of him. Jamie is very polite and respectful of most others, especially Mr and Mrs Walsh, as in Blarb customs Blarbs must respect their parents. Sometimes Jamie doesn't understand Earth customs and takes to Blarb customs instead (ditching elders somwhere as a sign of respect, not sleeping, etc). Jamie is aware of the two agents who have been sent by the Vloks to capture him, and is very fierce when he discovers someone is going to try and get him, even if it's pretend. When Erwin and Jamie are in danger together that Jamie doesn't think to be dangerous, he doesn't care and looks on the bright side of it. If the case is different, such as Jamie being captured by a Vlok, Jamie becomes very frightened. Appearance In his human disguise, Jamie wears a stripy orange and yellow t-shirt and red shorts. He wears black shoes with white socks that are pulled up quite high. He is tall and skinny and has brown hair and pupil-only eyes with no whites. In the books, Without his disguise, Jamie has dark cyan skin, looks like the blob, has four arms and four circle eyes. In the TV series, Jamie looks much like a squid except he has dark green skin, four oval eyes and at least seven tentacles. According to Mitch the comic book store owner, Jamie resembles Tentacle Man, a comic book superhero. Jamie probably has blue eyes, because when he pulls them out, they are like human eyes and they are blue. Relationships [[Erwin|'Erwin]] Jamie is Erwin's best friend, and values him a lot. Sometimes Jamie is over-protective of Erwin sometimes. Jamie enjoys Erwin's company, but is sometimes unimpressed with him and his human ways. Praline Pralene death is Erwin's younger sister who despises Jamie and tries to get rid of him. Pralene thinks of Jamie as "Erwin's slimy alien friend" or "a monster". Jamie doesn't seem to care much of these insults, he did seem offended when Pralene called Jamie's mum a freak. Sometimes Jamie, Pralene and Erwin team up to solve a problem they all have. Sometimes after the deal is made, Pralene becomes traitorous towards Jamie and tries to capture him. Jamie is aware that Pralene currently tries to make him leave and he obviously isn't fond of her ways. Josette Josette is Jamie's cousin. Jamie doesn't like Josette and thinks that she is the worst, and so is very unhappy when she comes to Earth to visit. Even though he discovers Erwin has a crush on her and she probably likes Erwin back, he is annoyed about this fact and teams up with Pralene to send Jamie's cousin back to Blarb But at the end Pralene pushed Jamie into the saucer but Josette was someone from the Vlok sent to earth [[Mr and Mrs Walsh|'Mrs. Walsh and Mr Walsh']] Jamie is very polite towards Erwin's parents and doesn't seem to have a problem with them. The King and Queen of Blarb Jamie seems to love his parents as much as they love him. Like all parents, they sometimes annoy him and embarass him. This is shown in the first episode where Jamie is speaking to his parents, and they both ask him if he's eating well or if he is cold. He doesn't seem to be too embarassed by the King and Queen, because in "The Big Invite" he happily agrees to Pralene's trap to invite his parents over the the Walsh's. Powers, abilities and customs Here is a list of Jamies powers and abilities, whether good or bad: *'Breathing out fire.' Jamie breathes out fire in a few episodes, like in "The Invaders From Planet Earth" and "Unhappy Campers". *'Shrinking.' When Jamie is scared, he shrinks a bit. The more scared he is, the more he shrinks. This is shown quite a lot in "No Peas For Jamie" where he thinks that green peas are terrible aliens called Muggles who have come to destroy Earth. In the end, Erwin scares him so much by pulling faces that he shrinks to a size that nobody can see him at. *'Levitation. '''Jamie can learn how not to shrink when he is scared and swallow his fear, but as a side effect he can uncontrollably levitate the objects around him including himself. Which is shown in the episode "Jamie And The Ponygeist". *'Mind reading.' Jamie first reads a mind in "Girls Are From Mars and Boys Belong on the Moon". It seems that he reads minds with little to no effort. He can also send messages with his mind, as shown first in "Artificial Intelligence". This is called telepathy. *'Laser vision. Jamie has the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes in a few episodes, like in "The Attack Of The Mutant Mosquitos" and "Eye Contact 2.0". *'Camouflage. '''Jamie can use this power to blend in with the walls, which he uses to play hide and seek in "Erwin Is An Alien". *'Speaking to animals and plants. Jamie can talk with animals such as ants, fish, and probably all animals. He can also talk to and understand plants. *'Drinking through his ears. '''Jamie is shown to be able to drink through his ears since his debut in the book ''Jamie a des Tentacules. where Jamie and Erwin eat at Rosie's Diner. He can also drink dish liquid, and thinks that it is delicious. *'Stretching his tentacles. '''Jamie can stretch out his tentacles, even when he's still in disguise, to make it seem like he is simply stretching his limbs. *'Molting. From time to time, Jamie sheds his tentacles. If they are near liquid, they grow huge and start looking for the other shedded tentacles. *'Stink. '''Whenever Jamie feels depressed he starts to have stinky tentacles. *'Pulling out his eyeballs. Jamie can pull out his eyeballs and re-insert them into his sockets. First shown in Jamie a des Tentacules. * Light on his eyes. 'Jamie doesn't need a lamp for reading at nighttime but he can turn on the light with his eyes. It properly shown some episodes like "Tentacle Man". This is a list of Jamie's Blarb customs: *'Watching blank screens of television. 'Jamie does this so much to the point that Erwin forces Jamie to watch actual channels. This ends up getting Jamie addicted to the T.V., but in the end Erwin gets him to give up on that and Jamie starts watching laundry spinning in the washing machine. *'Throwing out dishes. In "There's No Place Like Blarb" Jamie shows everyone a few of his customs, and one of them is throwing out dishes. *'"Yerking". '''Again in There's No Place Like Blarb, Jamie shows another one of his customs. He sticks a tentacle (or, as a human, a thumb) in himself and starts yerking off. This seems to be a sign of greeting. *'Being completely obedient.' Jamie says that on Blarb, you must always obey your father and do what he says and that being disobedient is not expected there. *'Being completely honest.' Blarbs don't lie or even pretend. This is why Jamie sometimes doesn't understand some things Erwin says or does. *'Conserving energy without sleeping. '''Jamie doesn't sleep, and it takes a whole episode for Erwin to explain to Jamie why humans need sleep. He can conserve his energy without even closing his eyes. Category:Main characters